Laços mais Forte que o Ódio
by Marcosreis
Summary: Após a morte de seus pais e da sua irmã recém nascida e ver seu padrinho sair de Konoha para protegê-lo Naruto se depara sozinho no vilarejo. Naruto agora terá que aprender sobre o mundo por si próprio e irá se deparar com um ciclo de ódio que circula o mundo que em Konoha esta representado por uma inocente garota de cabelos vermelhos
1. Chapter 1

Na Vila Oculta da Folha vivia uma criança, esta criança embora tivesse apenas dois anos desenhava incrivelmente bem, os pais do menino se maravilhavam com cada desenho que ele lhes mostrava.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ficavam perplexos devido ao fato de nenhum deles terem tal talento para terem passado para o filho, o padrinho do garoto falava que o garoto tinha herdado a alma artística dele e que juntos criariam uma nova era artística na literatura e no desenho. Só o pensamento no garoto seguir a "arte" do padrinho causou o pai da criança ficar deprimido por dias e fez mãe começar a planejar maneiras de trancar um certo pervertido numa prisão e jogar a chave fora.

A pobre criança sem nenhuma noção das reviravoltas emocionais dos pais continuava desenhando sem parar. Uma hora desenhava seus pais outra o padrinho e de vez em quando seu jovem babá de cabelos brancos, mas o que mais desenhava era o céu. O garoto era completamente apaixonado pela ideia de voar junto com os pássaros seja no céu matutino, noturno e até no tempestuoso.

Uma vez enquanto ficava de babá o padrinho, curioso sobre o motivo dessa adoração o padrinho (que morava na casa ao lado a da família desde que o garoto nasceu), perguntou ao garoto que no momento se focava em um desenho de um personagem da história de seu babá: um pássaro amarelo que voava tão rápido no céu que tudo que as pessoas conseguiam ver era um flash amarelo:

\- Ei girino. Você realmente ama olhar o céu, né?

O garoto embaraçado lhe responde sorrindo:

\- Vovô (como ele carinhosamente o chamava) é porque a mamãe disse que com sonhos e trabalho duro vou conseguir alcançar todos os meus sonhos. E toda vez que eu desenho eu ponho meu sonho de voar junto com os passarinhos.

Surpreso da sabedoria e inocência da resposta do garoto, o mais homem mais velho lhe responde:

\- Sabe girino eu acredito neste seu sonho. Você com certeza irá alcançar o céu e mais além.

Hoje dessa vez o garoto não desenhava o céu e sua família: papai, mamãe, vovô e a si mesmo, só que nesse desenho havia mais uma pessoa, mais especificamente um bebê. Mamãe estava grávida e segundo papai amanhã ele teria uma pequena irmãzinha, terminando apressado ele corre e o entrega o desenho seus pais que já estavam de saída. O papai pega o desenho com todo o cuidado do mundo e mostra para sua esposa:

\- Nossa meu filho, acho que esse é o seu melhor desenho até hoje. Não concorda querida?

\- Com certeza amor, você fica melhor a cada desenho – responde a mãe quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Mas é claro mamãe, ser melhor a cada dia esse é meu jeito de ser - responde o garoto fazendo um sinal de "V" com os dedos e uma pose extremamente fofa.

A mãe maravilhada com tanta fofura, fala com os olhos brilhando:

\- Que coisa mais fofa- ela olha para o marido, com olhos brilhando ainda mais e diz- querido vê esse fogo da juventude? Temos que colocá-lo urgentemente numa escola de pintura.

O pai embaraçado não sabia o que dizer. Mas de repente um improvável herói, que seria a babá de hoje e que morava na casa do lado entra pela janela e diz:

\- Isso será decisão dele ruiva quem sabe no futuro ele queira ser um grande escritor como eu - o padrinho entra na conversa tirando sarro da mãe.

Ao escutar isso o pai fica dividido por um lado feliz que seu mestre e pai de consideração tenha-o salvado do espírito flamejante de sua esposa e por outro lado sente vontade de chorar por imaginar seu adorável filho escrevendo a literatura que não deve ser nomeada.

\- Eu juro velhote se eu ver um livro seu na mão do meu filhote eu te perseguirei até o fim do mundo – a mãe furiosa grita para o pobre, mas pervertido, homem.

\- Eu sei que é figura de linguagem sua, mas sou obrigado a ressaltar que o planeta é um geoide, logo, não tem fim do mundo. É importante ressaltar isso vai que o girino cresce acreditando nessas coisas malucas como Terra plana – fala o padrinho com um ar de professor.

\- Pelo amor do Rikudou Sennin nosso filho é extremamente inteligente nunca acreditaria nessas maluquices – o pai, que era meio nerd, entra na discussão.

\- Não mude de assunto sapo velho – grita mais uma vez a mãe dessa vez mais furiosa ao ponto dos cabelos vermelhos dela parecerem labaredas de fogo – é bom você se comportar hoje ou lhe mandarei para um asilo.

\- Tá bom, tá bom não se estresse – fala o assustado padrinho – Olha vocês vão perder o horário para o parto da irmãzinha do girino.

\- Mestre tem um ponto querida temos que ir logo – o marido tenta acalmar a esposa grávida.

Após respirar fundo e contar até para se acalmar, ela olha para os dois homens, que observando aquele ritual já planejavam pegar o garoto e se transportarem para longe dali, e fala com uma expressão adorável:

\- Vocês estão certos, vamos amor.

Mestre e aprendiz suspiram aliviados e saem de traz do garoto que só sorria ao ver a demonstração de afeto entre aqueles que ele mais amava.

Após a breve discussão os pais vão até ao garoto abraçando-o fortemente e dizem:

\- Tchau meu filho se comporte, coma seus vegetais, faça seu dever de casa e seja bonzinho com o velhote. E nunca esqueça que eu te amo muito. – a mãe diz - E prepare para receber sua irmãzinha amanhã.

\- Bem sua mãe tagarela já disse tudo então só me resta dizer que te amo muito filho e que tenho muito orgulho de você- diz o pai.

Muitos pensariam que houve um pressentimento do que aconteceria aquela noite, mas o garoto estava acostumado a escutar isso de seus pais e por isso nenhum dos presentes sentiu o mínimo estranhamento com as palavras dos dois.

\- Eu sei papai e mamãe, também amo muito vocês e voltem logo com minha irmãzinha – diz o garoto.

Os quatro ( o padrinho não queria ser excluído) se abraçam fortemente, um abraço que ficaria na memória do garoto para o resto de sua vida.

Pegando o menino no colo o padrinho diz ao casal:

\- Tomem cuidado vocês dois e voltem com minha nova afilhada logo. E eu sei que vocês não perguntaram mais: Eu amo vocês dois.

\- Também te amamos velhote – respondem o loiro e a ruiva, esta última provocando o ninja mais velho fazendo com sinais de coração com as mãos.

O ninja mais velho responde com a cara rubra:

\- Vão logo vocês dois.

\- Tchau papai, tchau mamãe! – o garoto grita acenando para os pais, os quais já se distanciavam.

Os dois olhando para trás uma última vez e com sorrisos inesquecíveis nos rostos, gritam respondendo o filho, uma última, ao mesmo tempo:

\- Tchau Naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

Numa triste manhã de uma Konoha devastada um homem de cabelos brancos corria desesperado. Já estivera em quase todos os abrigos e hospitais da vila, mas não encontrava quem procurava: dois adolescentes um cabelos brancos e outro de grandes sobrancelhas acompanhados por uma criança loira. Agora caminhava para o último abrigo que conhecia o qual por sinal era o mais próximo da área afetada pelo ataque que acontecerá naquela madrugada, quando mais próximo chegava do abrigo mais destruição encontrava e mais lágrimas de desespero lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

Flashback

Tinha acabado de por Naruto para dormir e estava começando a pensar ideias para seu próximo livro, embora fosse assumidamente super-pervertido nunca faria algo do tipo perto de uma inocente criança (esperaria o moleque ficar adolescente primeiro).

De repente ouve uma batida na porta, se perguntando quem seria, o homem mais velho abre a porta e para sua surpresa vê os aprendizes dos pais da criança.

\- Kakashi, Gai! O que fazem aqui? Hoje é meu dia de ser babá.

\- Lorde Jiraya alguém da sua posição não devia estar fazendo trabalho nível missão D, deixe comigo. Irei ser babá do pequeno Naruto e de quebra lhe mostrarei o fogo da juventude. – fala o sobrancelhudo com fogo saindo dos olhos semelhante ao de Kushina.

\- Ele gritou a mesma coisa na casa de ramen que estávamos e saiu correndo, como segurança oficial (lê-se: babá com treinamento de forças especiais mal remunerado) tenho uma obrigação moral de proteger o garoto de todo tipo de ameaça - fala o ninja de cabelo branco olhando com o olho destampado para o colega do lado.

\- Kakashi você só é o segurança oficial depois de uma longa disputa em que venceu por um triz- fala Gai relembrando as 129 disputas seguidas de pedra, papel e tesoura – Devido ao uso de seu Sharingan.

\- Quer dizer que eu era proibido de usar todas as minhas habilidades? Não era você que vive falando de rivalidade e como devemos respeitar nossos oponentes usando todo nosso espírito? – Retruca o ninja de face tampada, claramente relevando o fato de ter usado um Dojutsu extremamente poderoso numa competição infantil.

Ao ouvir isso Gai paralisa por uns 3 segundos cai de joelhos e começa a chorar, a provocação descabida de seu rival tinha funcionado.

\- Você está certo meu eterno rival, como pude ser tão cego com meu desejo de derrota-lo? Ao ponto de querer que você me subestimasse – fala enquanto duas cachoeiras de lágrimas saem de seus olhos – Me perdoe Kushina-sensei não sou digno de ser seu estudante.

Jiraya observando aquela cena bizarra, extremamente perplexo, nem percebeu quando Naruto passou correndo por ele ( o garoto era extremamente rápido) e abraçou os dois jovens que estavam na porta.

\- Gai! Kakashi! É tão bom ver vocês! Vieram brincar comigo?

\- Ótimo acordaram ele! – fala zangado o ninja mais velho deixando os dois constrangidos – Vocês têm ideia do quão difícil foi botar este garoto na cama?

\- Eu não tô com sono vovô – fala a criança saltitando ao redor dos três- eu tenho energia suficiente para dar três voltas ao redor da vila.

\- Naruto mesmo tão jovem seu fogo da juventude é um dos maiores que eu já vi – fala Gai animado – vamos pequenino vamos terminar estas três voltas juntos em menos de 1 hora.

\- Isso – fala o loiro com chamas também saindo de seus olhos mesmo não sabendo o que era esse fogo no espírito que seu amigo Gai e mamãe tanto falavam.

\- Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum – o padrinho interrompe os dois pegando o menino no colo.

\- Bem não tem como negar que ele é filho de quem é – diz Kakashi que estava em silêncio desde a discussão com Gai.

Ao ouvir isso todos começam a rir, inclusive Naruto que ria sem saber do quê, uma vez que não entendeu o comentário de Kakashi.

E foi nesse clima de risadas que o mundo que conheciam mudou.

Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça aparece no meio do vilarejo e na medida em que fumaça vai se abaixando uma criatura colossal aparece no meu do vilarejo.

Possuidora de nove caldas e irradiando puro ódio, Kyuubi aparece em Konoha.

Para Jiraya naquele momento o mundo parou.

Como isso aconteceu?

Os procedimentos do parto foram o mesmo o de Naruto, a única diferença é que dessa vez ele não estava lá para ajudar nos procedimentos dos selos, mas a esposa de seu mestre outra grande expert em fuinjutsu e mais um time de Anbu especialistas na arte o substituiriam e garantiriam a proteção da mãe e da criança. Que merda! O próprio Hokage estaria lá! Minato seria o líder do esquadrão de selamento.

Todos esses pensamentos e mais alguns passaram pela mente do sábio em menos de um segundo. Se recompondo rapidamente Jiraya coloca o afilhado nos braços de Gai e diz aos dois ninjas:

\- Levem -o para um dos abrigos imediatamente chagando lá fiquem com ele até tudo acabar – antes de algum dos dois fazer algum tipo de protesto Jiraya complementa – É uma ordem.

Os dois jovens ninjas em completo choque acenam com a cabeça. Para surpresa de todos Naruto foi o único a questionar a ordem do sábio:

\- Vovô não vá! Tô com medo – a criança não segurava as lágrimas - Cadê mamãe e papai?

Jiraya era o maior especialista em selos de Konoha e provavelmente de todas as nações, o único que se igualava a ele era o Yondaime, seu aprendiz, então ele sabia as consequências de separa um Bijuu de seu Jinchuriki e se Kyuubi já estava no centro do vilarejo provavelmente alguma coisa acontecera com Minato, mas era incapaz de dizer que Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki provavelmente estavam mortos a si mesmo! Muito menos aos aprendizes e ao filho de dois anos de seu aprendiz.

Então o sábio colocou a mão na cabeça da criança, lhe deu um grande sorriso e disse a única coisa que conseguia dizer a jovem criança sem mentir:

\- Naruto não importa o que aconteça eu, seu pai e sua mãe sempre estaremos com você. Os laços que nos unem são mais fortes que qualquer coisa. Agora durma meu pequeno girino – nesse momento Jiraya coloca a criança sobre um fraco genjutsu que a faz dormir.

Após dar um beijo na testa de seu afilhado, ele olha para Gai e Kakashi e fala:

\- Vamos nós três temos missões a cumprir.


End file.
